The Human And The Hylotl Twins
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Starbound. A magnificent game that kicked Terraria in the balls as an awesome game. One day, I got update for the game that teleported me into the Starbound universe. I wake up and I find myself in the Hylotl surface city near the Hylotl underwater city...only to see a female Hylotl next to me...Turns out I'm her boyfriend along with her sister who I never met til now. Great...
1. Entering a new universe

***Starbound. Quite an interesting game. At first I thought it was a Terraria clone but as I got to playing it...I felt like I got slapped in the face hard for calling it a Terraria clone. This game has character customization(It's not the typical change the look of a generic character. You can pick your own race that has some interesting lore and appearances so kudos for creativity.), a interesting story, lovely enviroment from the planets and of course...my favorite...SPAAAAAAACCCEEEEE! Yes! Space! I love shooting down space pirates and raiding their bases with my friends to take their loot. It is an awesome experience and I love it! So why not make a story of the game? So here it is...my first story of Starbound(note: I just got into the game so I'm somewhat new to this after playing a couple of hours of it. Don't flame please. If I make a mistake, point it out and I'll fix it. I'm supporting this community as much as I can so it can get more attention.)**

 **Warning: This story contains lemons(which there will no doubt be plenty of it.), strong violence, strong nudity, strong language, possible dark scenes with blood and gore that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning I'm giving you. You have been warned.**

 **Inspired by the story The girls of my life by Tiberious Silverfang. Check it out. You won't regret it.***

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Starbound...a game of exploration and adventure...think of it as Terraria on steroids. I remembered playing this all night with my friends and we wouldn't stop playing it until maybe 2 AM in the morning...so why am I doing this story...? Quite simple...me and my friends were in the game...how you may ask? Well...allow me to explain as you sit back...and enjoy the show...

It was September 31 2017. 14:20 PM

Me and my friends were playing Starbound(Kind of wish ProJared played this game cause he loves Stardew Village and Starbound is made by the same company.) talking through Skype as I was eating a slice of pizza to keep my hunger satiated when this happened...I received a notification about an update that was released for Starbound...my friends noticed that too and couldn't help but be suspicious about it.

"An update? Huh...that's something..."

That's me. Dante Vera. 24 year old college student who is a hardcore gamer on my free time. My occupation? Culinary chef...who hasn't been hired in a job yet...

 _"Wasn't there an update note from the developers about the update?"_

That's Giovanni Moretti. My childhood friend. 21 year old Musician and is good with technology.

 _"Hold on...okay so I looked at the update notes and there is nothing on anything about a update. Either Finn is keeping secrets to keep us in suspense or he just updated the game and forgot to tell us about it. "_

And that's Roman Volkov. 23 year old Russian who takes no shit from assholes who piss him off. He's also my childhood friend and trained in military combat as a child...yeah...I don't mess with him for a reason. Said he wanted to be a soldier when he grows up, not sure what army he plans to join though.

"Well...best not keep us in suspense. Let's update the game." I sighed.

So yeah...we updated the game and things got...strange...first off...there was this message that popped up into my screen saying "Your new journey begins, protector." for a second I thought it was Finn's creative mind again...but then I ask myself this...when does Finn ever did something like this? That waved so many red flags that something suspicious was going on. Second...the brightness from my computer monitor got brighter...brighter...and brighter until the light covered my entire room. And finally...the cherry on top...the light for some reason felt...warm...comforting...that it somehow made me pass out...I'm getting to the good part so hold your horses. When I wake up, I find myself waking up in a Japanese feudal era room...but guess who is sitting next to me? ...if you guessed a Hylotl, then you win a cookie...a young (around her early 20s) female Hylotl(who looks like a shark.) in a kimono is on her knees (that's how Asian people sit in case you don't know.) giving me a heart warming smile...if that was not weird enough...she said this...

"Glad you are awake, Dante. I was so worried you wouldn't wake up from that incident at earth."

Yeah...she knew my name...that kind of surprised me...now...what did I do?

"Wait...where's Roman...Volant...? Are they safe...?" I groaned.

I acted so I didn't sound like a mad man wondering why I am in another universe(cause let's face it. No one is going to believe you and will most likely lock you away in a cell like someone from an asylum.). In case you are wondering who I was referring to...Roman is Roman's human character (he couldn't think of a name at the time so he decided to add himself into the game which I did the same thing with my human character.) and Volant is Giovanni's Avian character. Hope that cleared that up.

"They escaped safely...where they are is something I do not know yet..." She said as her smile starts to fade.

"I hope they alright..." I sighed.

"As do I." She nods slightly.

"...What's your name again?"

She looked at me in shocked when I said that...so I had to act quick.

"Sorry...I was hit in the head on the floor when I managed to escape from that tentacle when I saved you and I think it knocked some of my IQ out of my brain." I joked a bit as I rubbed my forehead where my bandage is.

She giggled a little...

"It's Miyu, you big dummy." She hits me in the shoulder.

"Ow." I winced in pain.

"Oh! Sorry! I am forgot you are still in pain." She gasped.

"It's nothing serious. Nothing but a couple bruises. At least I didn't end up breaking any bones thankfully..." I said as I slowly and cautiously got off the Fùton.

"That still doesn't mean I can't watch you so that nothing happens to you." She said with seriousness.

"I never said that. In fact, I'm glad you are helping me." I chuckled.

Before she could say a word, my stomach started rumbling...

"How long was I sleep?"

"6 hours and a half." She said.

6 hours and a half?! Wow I slept so long!

"Yikes."

"Yeah...come. I'll make some Ramen noodles to fill you up."

"With some veggies?"

"Of course." She giggled.

"Good...I'm gonna need some for my energy." I nod with a smile.

And here's what she did next...she kissed me...on the cheek...I'm gonna make a safe assumption that she is my girlfriend in this universe (That I had no fucking clue about.). ...Well...might as well go with the flow and not rise suspicion...that and I think the Hylotl are an awesome race and having a girlfriend who is one is a total win in my book.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you." I smiled as I kissed her back.

"Me too." She said as she held me close to her.

Yeah...I can get used to this...I wonder where Roman and Giovanni are? Are they safe? I sure hope so...cause I don't want to lose my friends too soon...


	2. The twins

_**Unthrifty loveliness, why dost thou spend**_  
 _ **Upon thy self thy beauty's legacy?**_  
 _ **Nature's bequest gives nothing, but doth lend,**_  
 _ **And being frank she lends to those are free:**_  
 _ **Then, beauteous niggard, why dost thou abuse**_  
 _ **The bounteous largess given thee to give?**_  
 _ **Profitless usurer, why dost thou use**_  
 _ **So great a sum of sums, yet canst not live?**_  
 _ **For having traffic with thy self alone,**_  
 _ **Thou of thy self thy sweet self dost deceive:**_  
 _ **Then how when nature calls thee to be gone,**_  
 _ **What acceptable audit canst thou leave?**_  
 _ **Thy unused beauty must be tombed with thee,**_  
 _ **Which, used, lives th' executor to be.**_

 _ **-William Shakespeare**_

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Miyu helped me sit down as she started cooking homemade Ramen(at least she wasn't making those Ramen noodles that come in boxes cause they are disgusting. Salt is too overwhelming.). As she was cooking, the slide door from the front of the house quickly opens and I see...Miyu's identical twin (I think cause they look identical.).

"Konnichiwa(Good afternoon.)! How is everyone doing?"

Oh boy...you know in anime shows where you have this one kid in school who wears a black school uniform, a black cap and carries a wooden sword? Yeah...that's what this Hylotl looks like only that wooden "sword" looks likes it's concealing the actual sword in it. So she noticed me, quickly sits to giving me a feral grin.

"Dante-kun! So glad to see you up and alive! Had me worried that my sister was carrying around a corpse the whole time." She said as Miyu glared at her.

Please don't do that Goro Majima impersonation...it's terrifying.

"Not funny, Yumi. He saved my life from those tentacles that appeared from the ground." Miyu frowned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm glad he's alive. Still...it looked like you were holding a corpse." Yumi snickered.

Yumi's face gets to mine as she kissed me on the face for 5 seconds and the only thing in my mind is "WHAT?!" So I have two girlfriends...I'm not complaining but this is so sudden...No...calm down, man. The Hylotl are peaceful beings. They have no intentions in harming you...if it was Florans, that would be a total different ball game...well certain Florans...cause let's face it. I'm not saying I hate Florans in fact I find them fascinating it's that(so that people who love Florans don't take this the wrong way.)...there's some who aren't a bunch of savages...and they are some who with hunt you down on sight. So be careful if you ever come across them...now where was I...? Oh yes...

"You have a sick sense of humor." I sighed as I shook my head a bit.

"Ah...lighten up. I was just joking." She snickered.

"Sure you were..." I joked.

A couple of hours later, Miyu finished making Ramen noodles and placed a bowl in front of me, another bowl for Yumi and one more for Miyu. We prayed (you'd be quite surprised how the Hylotl have similar traditions as the Asians in real life.) for a bit and began eating.

"So Dante. What are you gonna do once you recover?" Miyu asks me.

"To be honest...nothing. my home planet got destroyed...my ship was demolished during the attack...so I guess I'm living with you guys." I sighed as Yumi looked at me with a neutral expression on her face.

"I'm guessing the survivors are finding a home of their own. Just hope they find one that is safe to call home. Not many planets are safe or habitable." Miyu said as I nod grimly.

"I hope for their sake they find somewhere safe." I closed my eyes for a bit.

Yeah...finding home is hard in Starbound and you need to find that is not too dangerous or not too hazardous with the enviroment.

"Meow!"

I look behind me to a grey mixed with black cat with black stripes walking towards me and rubbing her head towards my leg.

"She's been worried sick about you. I tried giving her canned food but she cried with sorrow non-stop." Miyu said with sorrow as Yumi nods.

I softly pet the cat's head and saw the tag on her collar with the name "Precious." on it.

"Hey, girl. I'm okay. No need to worry. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled softly.

She purred a bit as she continued rubbing her head on my hand. Once she was satisfied, she walked to her bed as I smiled at my cat as I turned back to Yumi and Miyu.

"At least she's calm now...anyway...I hope I don't become a nuisance with me staying with you guys..." I look at them rather worry.

"What? Why would you say that?" Yumi crossed her arms a bit.

"Well...see...I don't want to be a burden cause of my condition."

*Whack!*

"Ow!" I held my head from the swing of that wooden sword.

"Don't talk stupid like that. We don't mind if you are a "burden". We still love you and we care about you. Just all you need to do is stay out of trouble."

"Hai (Yes.). I agree with my sister. We care about you and we will be sure you are out of trouble if we have to." Miyu nods.

So they are twins...I feel like I'm about to get a boner over this.

"Thanks..." I smiled a bit.

2 hours later...I decided to look at some pictures in one of the books and sure enough I see a younger version of me smiling at the camera with Yumi and Miyu...it goes on. I find pictures of myself in the academy with a gun in target practice and a...okay I'll spare you. The "update" took me into the Starbound universe and overwritten my life...sweet Jesus on a cross...now I feel kind of mad that happened to me...but part of me just says "It's my dream come true.". I wonder if this was Finn's intentions...if so, then I'm gonna have to question him about that...if he's around that is.

"Hey, Dante?" I heard Miyu.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked behind me.

"I got the room setup for you."

"Thanks." I said as I put the photo album down.

When Miyu escorted me to my new room...it looked amazing. A tatami room? Awesome. Gives that peaceful vibe the moment you come in the room.

"Wow...I've always wondered what kind of home design from a Hylotl would look like but this is...astonishingly amazing." I smiled.

"Thank you." She giggled.

She helps me lay down on the Fùton and puts the blanket on me along with a kiss to the cheek...

"Get some rest, okay? Hopefully the effects of the stimpacks can speed up the recovery rate once you rest. Oh and before I forget. Tomorrow my father is coming to check on us. He was worried sick and cried up a river when he thought we were dead." Miyu tells me.

"Who wouldn't? If I was him, I would too." I sighed.

I wonder what her father looks like...actually...I probably don't want to know cause for all I know, he could be a built Hylotl like something from a Yakuza(the game.) boss (seriously. The Hylotl are vegetarian and the first thing that's on my mind is that they are built as fuck because of them staying healthy. Christ that's something I should really be afraid of.).

"So Ka (I get it.). He cares about us and losing us would be traumatic for him." She nods slightly.

"Indeed...well...enough talk for the day...I'll get some rest. Night." I smiled more.

"Sweet dreams." She smiled as she turned off the lights and left my room.

...

...

...

What a day...


	3. Meanwhile

Chapter 3

 ** _"Uh...what the hell is that Avian doing?"_**

 ** _"What? What did you see, Dante?"_**

 ** _"She's on a ledge like she wants to kill herself. I'm gonna go talk to her."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"What? Are you serious? She wants me to push her off the ledge cause she didn't have the courage to jump."_**

 ** _"For real?"_**

 ** _"Ugh...I read this in the Codex about the Avians and it's stupid. Apparently when the Avians jump of a high area, they become an ascended...which is stupid because they would be breaking their legs from a fall like that...or better yet...death. I'm so glad my Avian character is an exile cause I don't think I have the patience with this cult nonsense."_**

 ** _"Nor would I, Giovanni."_**

 ** _"So should I push her?"_**

 ** _"Go ahead."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Ha ha ha! She said thank you as she fell off the ledge."_**

 ** _"Shit! She died!"_**

 ** _"What?! I didn't think that would happen! I thought she would survive somehow and be like "Damn. I survived." or something like that."_**

 ** _"That's how they become an ascended. Good job, Dante. You just helped an Avian go in the afterlife."_**

 ** _"Shit...that's fucked up."_**

 ** _"You're telling me..."_**

 ** _"Damn...this game got so dark..."_**

 ** _"You got that right, Roman."_**

 ** _"Let's leave this village. I don't feel comfortable with the Avians here anymore..."_**

 ** _"Amen to that."_**

(Roman's pov)

A new world...a new life...that's what happened to me and my friends...all because of an update that we installed in the game...as I was on unconscious on the field of grass...I hear familiar voice...

"Roman. Wake up..."

It sounded like Giovanni but I was a bit dazed to recognize the voice more...

"Ugh..."

So I opened my eyes a bit as I got up a bit and I saw this grey feathered Avian in sparrow armor looking right at me. just as I was about to freak out, he quickly covers my mouth and looks at me in the eye with seriousness.

"Roman. It's me. Giovanni...well...I guess I'm Volant the exile Avian now...but it's me. Listen...I know you have questions but right now I'm just as confused you are. All I can say is that the update put us in the Starbound universe and had us become as our character." He said with a quiet and serious tone.

Giovanni? I can't believe he's here too.

"I'm gonna remove my hand off your mouth only if you don't freak out so that you don't attract the creatures in the jungle. Nod slowly if you understand me."

I nod slowly as he slowly takes his hand off my mouth while he looked relieved.

"Where's Dante?" I asked him.

"Not in this planet I'm afraid. I'm trying to figure that out myself. Anyway...follow me to the Avian village...and no...they are exiles like me with human refugees who escaped from earth...which in case you forgot, you are a human refugee." He tells me.

"Figured that much. Alright...lead the way." I said as he nods.

As Giovanni was heading to the village, we started having conversations on what's going on.

"So why are the refugees here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Looking for a home. Some will be staying here while some of them are gathering supplies to travel to a more suitable planet to their liking." He said as I look ahead to see the village.

Oh...right...forgot that happened...

"And the exiles? Can they be trusted?" I asked him with concern.

He chuckled at me.

"Relax, Roman. They are friendly unless provoked. Just don't bring up the Avian religion to them. They hate it as much I do." He warns me.

"Noted. Do we still have our ships?"

"Look at your arm." He tells me.

I look at my arm and I see what looks like some sort of communicator on my wrist...

"Okay?"

"Your AI is able to communicate you through that. It will even teleport you to your ship. Maybe if we are lucky, we might be able to find out where Dante is. I have one too." He said as shows a simular communicator on his wrist.

By the time we got to the village, Giovanni led me to a nice home and locked the door once we got inside. I decided to turn on the communicator to see S.A.I.L on the communicator. Well...the cool part is that it's the human AI from the beta. Nice.

 **"Hello, Roman. It's been 23 hours 30 minutes and 20 seconds since we last spoke. How may I help you?"**

That long, huh? That's something...

"Can you find my friend, Dante? Do you know where he is?" I asked S.A.I.L.

 **"Negative. His ship was demolished during the attack on Earth making it impossible to track him. However...I do have a surveillance footage what happened to him. Shall I play it?"**

"Go ahead."

 **"Playing..."**

Giovanni walks towards me and looked at the footage that was being played. It showed Dante helping two female Hylotls escape from earth when one of the tentacles came out of the ground grabbed one of the Hylotls. He takes his sword and starts cutting the tentacle resulting it to let the Hylotl down but grabbed Dante in the process by the leg and started slamming him to the ground and the wall knocking Dante out. One of the Hylotls took out a katana and cuts the tentacle in half dropping Dante to the ground. They carried Dante and escaped together on a ship and left earth...and the footage ended there...

"He's still alive..." I muttered.

"That's a relief." Giovanni sighed with relief.

 **"They were heading to an ocean planet for safety according to an audio log before the surveillance footage took place...where they are exactly is unknown."**

Right...there's tons of ocean planets and it's going to be difficult for me to remember which one it is but one of them has it's differences.

"Is it possible to contact him?" I asked S.A.I.L.

 **"I will try but it might not work knowing that the Hylotl don't use technology in the surface."**

"Won't hurt to try. Let me know when manage to contact him."

 **"Acknowledged."**

Thank god Dante is still alive...


	4. The father of Yumi and Miyu

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

Hours have passed and I start waking up when I start seeing a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. I opened my eyes wide and I see Yumi sleeping next to me in a bikini. Part of me says "Score!" While the other screaming like Jack Black shouting "What the fuck?!". I was kind of intimidated cause of her muscles on her body...let me give you a brief description on that. You know how in the magazines where they show a woman fit with a slim body but has nice abdominal muscles and muscles on the arms(not godly muscles like a amazons.)? Yeah...that's how built Yumi is. Damn...I envy the Hylotls for that...I don't even have the amount of muscles(average sadly.) as them.

I couldn't even budge cause of the strength she has. But as if she knew what's going on, she held me close as she whispered...

"Leaving, Dante-kun?"

I looked at her face and there's that feral grin she had...

"N-No. I'm surprised to see you sleeping with me." I said truthfully.

"Oh? Is that so?"

She gets on top of me as she pins me down to the floor with her strength...

"Then I should be sure that you stay where you are."

Oh no...

"Um...I get where this going but...um...can we take it slow?"

She grins more...

"What does it look like?"

To prove her point, she kisses me deeply in the mouth as her body presses on mine. Thankfully this was all we did all night and it was kissing and the occasional groping...when the sun was rising, she finally stops as she got off me as I look at her with a smile.

"That was...something."

"Heh...you don't say. But enough about that. My father is probably here and will no doubt would want to talk to you about the incident." She said as she got on her kimono.

"Right." I sighed.

When I got off the ground, the pain has finally subsided thanks to the stimpacks I got injected with(now I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure it has minor side effects like headaches, drowsiness or dizziness from having too much injections of stimpacks.).

"Feeling better?" Yumi asks me.

"Yeah. Those stimpacks really did the trick." I chuckled.

"Good." She smiled.

We went out the room and...oh shit...

"Otōsan(Father). Welcome back." Yumi bows.

...

...

...

Sorry. I got intimidated from what I saw for a minute. Her father is as I feared. Shirtless, seriously built like a professional fighter or a wrestler, has his hakama pants, sandals, a huge katana behind him (it's a nodachi cause it is really long.) and has an impressive feudal era tattoo on his back that shows him cleaving a group of Florans with his katana with a look of determination on his face(Guess he holds a grudge on the Florans.). His demeanor says "Don't fuck with me or I'll put your ass to the ground." while his expression looks relived to see Yumi and Miyu.

He sees me and slowly nods.

"Dante...I thank you for protecting my daughters from danger." He said with a calm tone in his voice.

"It's what peacekeepers like myself are born to do, sir." I smiled.

He smirks a bit...

"Please...call me Keiji."

"Of course, si-I mean Keiji." I said as I sat down with Yumi as Miyu served us Miso soup.

A few minutes later, Keiji started getting real serious...and I mean a man who wants answer and wants them now.

"Now...Dante. tell me...what has happened in Earth that caused the planet to be destroyed."

"Let's see...where do I start...okay...it was the day of graduation where the peacekeepers such as myself were getting Manipulators as full fledged peacekeepers."

"You were students?" He asks me.

"Pretty much. I was the last to get my Manipulator...when it happened. Tentacles emerged from the ground grabbing anything alive and kill them in the process. Me, Yumi, Miyu and two of my friends managed to helped the survivors get to safety as much as we could...as of how I got banged up, it's quite simple. We were heading to our escape route when one of the tentacles grabbed Miyu. I took my sword and started attacking it with all my might but it grabbed and started slamming me around like a ragdoll. Yumi cut that thing in half with her katana, got me out of it's grip and we escaped." I sighed earning nods from Miyu and Yumi.

Keiji starts to ponder a bit...then he finally said something that got us interested as Miyu placed the bowls of miso soup on the table.

"Hmm...there is no doubt about it...this is the work of the ruin." Keiji said rather grim.

"The ruin?" I asked acting like I have never heard of it.

This got Yumi and Miyu curious the moment the ruin was mentioned.

"Yeah...my father has told me a tale that goes something like this...many years ago, the ruin appeared seeking destruction and killing all that's life...when suddenly...a guardian sealed the ruin away using the powers of the six race artifacts...when the ruin was sealed...the guardian was no where to be seen...whether the guardian died or mysterious vanished remains a mystery...at least that's how he told me." Keiji said as I frowned a bit.

"So whoever released that thing either is a lunatic or a fucking moron thinking that things will go their way."

Miyu and Yumi looked at me with shock to hear me swear like that while Keiji kept that serious look on his face...

"...Sorry...I'm still mad that I lost my home to something that came from the ground." I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes for a bit.

"My condolences...but perhaps you are correct...perhaps someone was foolish enough to release the ruin from the seal for foolish purposes...but enough about the ruin...for now...let us relax and be at peace." Keiji said rather calm.

I nod slightly...about 30 minutes later...I decided to talk about the tattoo on Keiji's back...he smirked with cockyness...

"What you see of the tattoo actually happened. See...it was during the time Yumi and Miyu were just little kids...they were playing outside of the house when a small Floran hunting party decided to hunt in this planet. They saw my kids as easy prey but they weren't expected me to kill them with ease."

"Father always watched us so that nothing would happen to them. Always carried his blade whenever danger would come." Yumi adds.

Now that's what I call a protective father...

"Floran hunting parties still come here?" I asked them with worry.

"Nah...I'm pretty sure their leader got the message not to mess with me or my family. Haven't encountered them for a very long time." His smirk widens.

Huh...that's...something...

"...Kind of explains why Miyu and Yumi were paranoid with the civilized Florans." I said as I was eating a bit of the miso soup.

Keiji looked at me shocked when I said that.

"Did I hear that correctly? Civilized Florans?" Keiji asked with disbelief.

"Yup. Met them myself. They weren't a bunch of savages during my time at the academy. Sure some of them talk like the Florans from their tribes but they aren't savages nor are they a bunch of murderers. They were pretty much well behaved when I met them."

"Huh...that's...something." Keiji said trying to put two and two together.

He pauses for a minute changing the subject...when we finished eating our miso soup when Keiji asked me...

"What will you do now?"

"Don't know. My ship is destroyed so I guess I'm stuck with Yumi and Miyu for the time being." I sighed.

He nods slightly.

"I understand...make yourself at home...and stay out of trouble."

"Of course, Keiji...and thank you." I nod slowly.

"...No...I should be thanking you. If my lovely daughters didn't survived, I would end my own life..."

"Father...don't say such things." Miyu looked at Keiji with a neutral tone.

"I know...it's that you two are precious to me...I can't bear to lose you two." He sighs deeply.

"We understand but ending your own life is something we wouldn't want you to do." Yumi frowns a bit.

Keiji didn't say a word for a while...when he finished his miso soup, he starts finishing his green tea and gets up saying...

"I best be off. And Dante? Be sure my little girls are safe." Keiji tells me with a serious tone as he picks up his blade while earning slight eye rolls from Yumi and Miyu.

"Don't worry, Keiji. I didn't sign up as peacekeeper to play victim. I signed up to protect people." I said with a serious tone while earning a nod from Keiji.

"Good."

"Say to hi to Okaa-san (mother) for us." Miyu smiled.

"Of course." Keiji chuckled.

He leaves as I finished my miso soup when Yumi sighs and finishing her tea...but maybe ten minutes Miyu asked Yumi this...

"Sis...what were you doing in Dante's room?"

I can see why she asked later cause if Keiji heard that, he would lose his shit.

"I...um...I..." Yumi stammers.

It suddenly clicked in Miyu's mind...

"You didn't..." Miyu said with her eyes a bit wide.

"Whoa there. We only...kissed. that's it. I'm not one to rush a relationship to the next level unless we were ready. Yumi knows that." I blushed.

Miyu looked at me...then at Yumi earning a slight nod from Yumi...

"Was that really necessary, sis?" Miyu crosses her arms.

"I thought he needed some company...so I...decided to...keep him company."

"In a bikini!" I faked cough to the left.

Now that got Miyu flustered...but she said something I didn't expect.

"You could've waited so I could get involved."

...What? ...WHHHAAAAT?!

"Heh...next time, sis." Yumi smirked.

Thanks alot, Yumi. You just motivated Miyu to get involve of a threesome...


	5. Yaretzi the eternal mate of Volant

Chapter 5

 _ **"Volant! Come back here this instant!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Volant! You leave this house, you are to never return this family ever again!"**_

 _ **"...Gladly..."Father"..."**_

 _ ***Slam!***_

 _ **"Damn it! Volant!"**_

 _ **"Yaretzi...we need to go."**_

 _ **"Of course but...where?"**_

 _ **"Earth...where all races are welcomed..."**_

(Roman's pov)

The next morning and I was greeted by Giovanni who came back with a crate full of meat. I got worried...

"Um...those meat are animal meat and not...Hylotl meat?" I asked with concern.

"No. These are meat from fishes I caught near the ocean. Like I said, I'm an exile. Sacrificing live beings like humans or Hylotls are forbidden to me and other exiles." He said as he placed the meat near the dry rack next to an homemade stove.

To confirm that, he opened up the crate and I see piles of fish in it (maybe 15 or 20 of them). I sigh with relief as Giovanni noticed my paranoia of Avians.

"Roman. There's no need to be afraid. I would never stoop to cannibalism like my former tribe has. It sickens me even thinking about it." He sighs as he starts cooking some of the fish.

"I know...it's things you told me that Avians sacrifice innocent people as food."

"Those who follow their "God" do that. Not me. I left my so called "Family" for a reason...to start a new life and walk my own path." Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

He has a point there. Only those who followed their God would do such a thing (and those who were Avian players were very lucky cause they were always an exile and don't have to do some fucked up shit that could haunt a man for life.) and could never leave their home planet (sucks to be them.). The more I hear that exiles leave their tribes the more I think the tribe populations start dwindling real fast (not that I care about a bunch of murderous fucked up cults who won't hesitate to kill their kids for them to become ascended. Long live the exiles.) Thank God I was a human player and always will be.

"But that shouldn't worry you now. What we should worry about the Florans north on this planet."

"Florans? Here?"

"Yeah...a scout last night reported he spotted a Floran village north of here. Nothing happened to him but I'm concern that the Florans might attack. Knowing them they are always into hunting." He said as he finished cooking some of the fish and placed 3 of them on a drying rack to preserve them.

"Great..." I sighed.

"Yeah...but I keep my guard up in case they attack."

I nod as Giovanni gives me a plate of cooked fish while I sat next to the table. As I was eating, a female blue feathered Avian who was wearing some Avian tribal outfit (I swear to god her tribal outfit is revealing her thighs and chest. What is with female tribal outfits have to be so revealing? To seduce potential mates? Then again males seem to have revealing tribal outfits as well.) walks in and sees Giovanni. She had that look of joy to see Giovanni as he noticed her the moment he heard the door open...this was when I hear them talking in foreign language. Thankfully my translator on my communicator was able to translate that.

 _"Hello, Volant. How are you doing?"_ She giggled.

Sounded like they were talking in Aztec language(Mayan maybe.)...

 _"I'm doing well, Yaretzi, my love."_ Giovanni smiled.

Well...I didn't see that coming...Yaretzi noticed me and smiled.

 _"Hello, human."_

I looked at her a bit confused when Giovanni says...

 _"He can't understand our language."_ Giovanni chuckled.

Yaretzi clears her throat and finally start speaking in English.

"Sorry. I said hello, human."

"Nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Yaretzi. And you?" She tilts her head slightly.

"Roman. I'm a friend of Volant's." I smiled.

"I see...it is an honor to meet you, Roman." She giggled as I nod.

"Roman. When you finish eating, I need you to go somewhere for a while. I need to have a private discussion with Yaretzi. It's rather personal." Giovanni said a faint smile.

"Sure thing." I nod.

"I'll let you know when you can come back." Giovanni tells me.

I finished eating the rest of my fish and left the house while heading to near some water to watch the view...I wonder what's going on with the two...

(Giovanni's pov)

I closed the crate and unlit the stove as Yaretzi walks towards while holding my hand...she lead me to my room and by the time we got in...we got on the bed...well...you can see where this is going...

 _"I'm glad you are alive." She smiled gently._

 _"As am I."_ I kissed her.

In case I forget to mention, Yaretzi is my mate. From what I gathered, we have been mates since the day of our exile and whenever I sleep I get this flashback...

I would see myself hiding in the dark heading to Yaretzi's home as guards try hunting me down for now following the path of Kluex. When they were no where in sight, I snuck in Yaretzi's home, helped her escape as we got out of our home planet by ship. Of course...my "family" weren't happy about me escaping. Eh...can't say I care about them...nor do I think they care about me (since they are nothing but a bunch of religious fanatics.).

I embraced my lover as we laid down on the bed as she giggles of my eagerness...Kluex be damned...I'm not going to let some god ruin this moment...

 _"What will we do now...? Earth is destroyed and we have no place to go..."_ She said with worry.

 _"I don't know...for now...let us forget about the terrors that haunt us...and cherish our bond together."_ I smiled.

She smiles as she gave me another kiss while I held her close...

(Dante's pov)

3 hours later

I got sandwiched by Yumi and Miyu when I was in my room and...they refuse to leave me alone...I am not joking...is this how this one character I read in a story where he falls in love with every ladies from different races of Starbound feels? I rather be with Hylotls than with every other races cause oh boy that could be a riot when it comes to mingling with other alien Starbound races(if you have to deal with their culture which some can be tolerable while others just want to make scream out of your mind.)...ahem...we're getting off topic here...

"You girls sure like holding me close." I snickered.

"Why? Trying to leave us alone?" Yumi smirked.

"Me? Nah...I don't mind the company." I chuckled.

"Hey, Dante. Want to go to the underwater city with us later?"

"Underwater city? That wouldn't happen to be the place where you said they have all of the technology right?" I look at Yumi,

"Yup." She giggled.

"Ah...now I'm intrigued even more. Sure. Hope you got some diving gear."

"Of course we do." Yumi slapped me slightly in the back of the head.

And in case you are saying "they are fish people. Why do they need gear to breathe?". I thought the same thing too but they got nerfed and only became fast swimmers. Still...I would love see them swim with no diving gear on.

"Then we are saved." I joked hearing giggles from Yumi and Miyu.

Underwater city...now that's a place I want to see...


End file.
